


To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

by FF14Librarian (stealyourshiny)



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Other, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:07:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24371803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stealyourshiny/pseuds/FF14Librarian
Summary: SPOILERS FOR SHADOWBRINGERS!! Also I apparently like making myself cry.
Kudos: 6





	To Sleep, Perchance to Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Emet-Selch's Final Thoughts. Warrior of Light is female.

The air was clear.

There was no pain.

The heaviness that had stooped his shoulders for so long was gone.

He felt clear-headed for the first time since he'd been Tempered.

Had he gone too easy on her? Had he wanted her to win?

Perhaps.

Perhaps he'd grown to like them. Despite their flawed souls, maybe he'd wanted them to win. To prove him wrong. For the eons of pain to finally cease.

"Remember us..."

She looked at him.

"Remember... that we once lived..."

Her eyes met his. They were the same. Those eyes that used to smile at him from behind her mask in public. That would flash when she was angry with him. Eyes that he would have given almost anything to wake up next to again.

She nodded.

And that was all he needed. He closed his eyes, feeling light as air as the Lifestream finally pulled him home.

When he opened them again there she was, waiting.

"What took you so long?"

He smiled.


End file.
